


Devils Train

by Undeadicated_humanoid



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undeadicated_humanoid/pseuds/Undeadicated_humanoid
Summary: This work is still incomplete, I'm just transferring the first few chapters as of 06/12/18.





	1. Chapter 1

Its dark out, the trees seem to claw at the sky, the moon is a faint glow from behind foreboding clouds and a lone figure stands on the gravel by the tracks. A warm breeze passes by, only scattering a few leaves. The figure stood, ignoring the conspiracy of ravens watching, ignoring anything he heard, or imagined he'd heard.

The tracks started to rattle, and as the figure looked down the tracks there it was, a train, with an engine blacker than the night surrounding it, the carriages a dark wine red, the only light being from inside the carriages, showing figures walking too and fro onboard the train. The figure waiting by the track stepped out onto it, feeling the tremors the engine caused.

"Let's make a deal." The conspiracy spoke, the train thundered along towards the figure, the figure closed their eyes.

"For the price of your soul." The conspiracy incanted. It was getting warmer, louder, the figure opened their eyes, there it was, they had barely the time to blink before-

The clacking of the train, the mocking chuff of the ending, the night, they all came from outside now. The figure stood in a carriage, many other figures sat in booths, playing poker, talking, plotting. A haze of smoke hung in the carriage, giving it all the more of a devils casino feel than the red and black colour scheme did.

Let's not waist our attention on this figure however, they have come to waist their soul away. To make a deal and hand it to a darker being who will put it in a jar and watch it rot, and after, eat it like it were a fine cheese, or fermented wine.

There is another figure upon the train, in a carriage closer to the front than the previous one, although, carriage location has nothing to do with rank. In this term we are using the word figure to mean someone to look up to rather than a visible but unidentified person. His name is Wilford Warfstache.

Wilford lived on the train, and not metaphorically either, in the front two carriages there were cabins that a whole host of entities lived in, from Incubi to Eldritch and back again, and although Wilford was defiantly human when he first stepped on the train, he probably wasn't fully human now. He still looked very early 30's despite the decades spent onboard, and he still dressed as ridiculously.

It didn't matter to him, he was supposed to be the center of attention, he sat at a poker table of his choice, and watched as he slowly lost everything on purpose, before winning twice as much back. People bet what they wanted, money, trinkets, their own flesh and blood, or even, on occasion, their souls. Wilford wasn't after the latter two, but he knew a majority of the rest of the train were, so he let them bet. Over time he had built up a collection of watches, vintage guns, historical artifacts. However there wasn't enough room in his cabin for most, and so he sold it.

Wilford can't remember when he decided to stay on the train, he knew he enjoyed the first time he boarded, having won a rather fancy looking, rose-gold plated gun. He knew he visited a few more times after that and became familiar with one of the beings, but he wasn't sure where between there and never leaving the train again he made his choice.

"What would you like to bet this time then pal?"

The man on the other side looked up, he was old, with a friendly wrinkle in the crease of his eyes and paper skin that had seen years of experience, however Wilford had decided today not to play games and to just win as much as he could. "Come on, no harm done, you can bet anything from your eyes to your grandmothers knickers."

His shadow snickered, not his physical one, but rather a being who followed him around enough to be called his shadow anyway.

The man pulled out of his pocket a medallion on a chain, which Wilford's shadow took and inspected, "Pirates gold huh? Ye really do have all the oddities. Say, do ye just enjoy the gambling or are you after something?" The man took the medallion back, placing it onto the table.

"I'm after something."

"Care to name your price?" Wilford asked as his shadow dealt the cards.

The man pointed at Wilford's shadow, "you, you're pale, too pale to be human, and you have those pointy teeth, I'd say you're a demon."

The shadow blinked, revealing inky black eyes, "Close."

"Yes, close, there's something else. . . by any chance are you part demon and part something else."

"I'm part of your worst nightmares pal."

"Don't be dramatic." Wilford waved a hand at his shadow, "now, your price."

"A vial of his blood."

Wilford sat back and raised an eyebrow at his shadow.

"Any injury would ruin my perfect skin." You had better win.

Wilford nodded, catching onto the unspoken words. "Blackjack again, as you requested."

The man nodded, "Its good for fast betting."

The shadow dealt the cards, then stood back.

"Twist." A card to the man.

"Twist." A card to Wilford.

"Stick."

"Twist." Another card to Wilford, "Stick."

"Okay, you first." The man said.

"Nineteen, and you?"

\---

"I can't believe you."

"Anti, dearest, I had nineteen."

"He had twenty one." The shadow said back, "and now I've got a cut on my hand."

Wilford huffed, sitting up in his bath, bubbles adorning his shoulders, turning to Anti who was sat on a stool, "You know the rules dearest, now, no sulking or I'll have to tickle you."

"You wouldn't dare." 

"Are you worried for your reputation or your waistcoat."

"Both."


	2. Chapter 2

Anti had two main things he did on the train. Act as Wilford's shadow or make deals with people who had sunk low enough to do so. He was supposed to make deals full time but management had decided that as a human, Wilford may need a protector, Anti knew Wil could look after himself, but he enjoyed the company. He also knew that to disobey management gave you a slim chance of survival.

Anti stood in the aisle of a carriage, three carriages down from where Wilford was currently playing poker. He simply waited, someone would approach him eventually.

He blinked and there stood a woman, she wore a sharp expression and a dress that hugged her form. Anti raised his eyebrow, looks like management was really giving him the shitty ones today. The only duty he'd missed recently was Washing up, and honestly, to Anti it was almost demeaning. Someone like him doing an imps job.

"How can I help you today miss? Hit rock bottom somewhere? Want good looks? Husband left?" She rolled her eyes, ah, one of those empowered, independent business women. "Social struggles aside, how about financially?" He jibed, "Struggling with the bills, or something bigger? Dragons den not give you the boost you needed for a nail polish business?" Anti had to admit, it was annoying she refused to speak back, but her facial expressions were entertainment enough.

"Housing." 

"So she speaks!" Anti grinned, "Care to elaborate, we're not all mind readers."

"I started a business in housing but its expensive to get off the ground."

"Have you considered a loan?" Anti teased. "Now, I'm sure you're aware of the terms and conditions." He grinned wildly, fitting his hand in his mouth in a grotesque manor, reaching back to beyond his throat and pulling out a scroll, opening it up and relishing in the woman's look of disgust. "You plan on reading it missy or just staring at me, surely you know what sort of place you've come to."

The woman scowled at him, fishing a pen out of her handbag, she then inspected the contract, scouring it, before signing it at the bottom, being very careful not to touch any saliva.

Anti turned the scroll around, inspecting it before rolling it up. "As you're aware we take the actual soul now, your consciousness follows about ten years later." He held the scroll up, and opening his mouth, an inhumanly long tongue wrapped around it and he swallowed it back down.

"Now," he started, curtains sliding along the rails at his signal and the gas lighting snuffing out at the sudden movement, "I do hope for the sake of your pride that you're not a screamer." 

\---

The black figure stood, holding the squishy ball of light that was a soul between its claws. It seemed to be deep in thought, no movement other than the constant changing of its inky black form.

The form itself seemed to flow, only distinct feature being glossy white eyes when there were some.

It kept shifting. Four arms. Two arms. Two eyes, eyes that covered its entire head, before they all simultaneously blinked and there were no eyes. No mouths. A mouth on its neck with a snaking long tongue. Mouths that spanned its arms, torso, and head, only to close, then reopen as eyes.

"Eldrich." The thing looked at the person. Not speaking, not that it could, in their true forms eldritch horrors can only make animalistic sounds; chirps, purrs, growls, and screeches that could drive man to insanity. 

"Zhis one iz half Eldritch." Another man said. The creature looked at this other man, moving over to him in a gollum like fashion, this man was friend, the witch doctor was a good friend and someone to not make an enemy of.

"It iz past operating hours, I vould advise you to get of zhe train if you know vhat is good for you."

"What would befall me if I didn't?"

Witch doctor smiled, then grinned, a green smoke falling out of his coat, "Well, we have plenty of uses for zhe dead, one of my colleagues has a fine taste for human flesh. I could do vith a new subject, or your body could be used to warn other fools like yourself."

The man reached up, pulling a handle on the carriage ceiling, and vanished. The customary way of getting off of the train.

The witch doctor turned to the being, who was currently supporting an impressive pair of wings. "Anti, I have told you about midnight snacking, management will find out, next time come to my office."

The being nodded, seemingly eating the soul, the wings flaying into tendrils which stiffened into spindly spiders legs that protruded from its back.

"Change back and head back to bed, othervise Wilford will vorry for you."

The figure shrunk and twisted, slowly gaining more detail and colour until inky black turned into pale skin. Before the witch doctor sat Anti.

"Henrik, not a word." He stood up, looking the witch doctor in the eyes.

"Of course, although I don't see vhy you hide it." He started walking through the carriage, the other followed.

"I don't, he knows I'm not fully demon."

"He doesn't know that when you say half demon that the other half is Eldritch."

"He's terrified of Eldritch's, especially our true forms! I can't tell him, he wouldn't want to be in the same room as me."

"Anti-"

"Doc! You can solve a lot of things, medical, spiritual, curses and so on but you can't just stop fear!" 

"I can-"

"̷̮͔̖̳̉͗͒̏̏͠N̶̢̛̞̤̪̣̉̈̍̽̉͆͝Ö̵͎̖̖̘͓͕̜͕́̉̉͜͠!̴̡̰̩̓̓"̸̧̻͈̺̈́̏̃̓̕͝ Anti took a breath, hoping he hadn't awoken anyone, "No, its fine Doc."

The doctor started to say Anti's name but he walked into a room, closing the door behind himself. The doctor faltered for a moment, before walking onwards.

Once in the room he sighed, looking over at the double bed where Wilford lay. If it wern't for Wilford's friendship, as the best term for it, although it always seemed like a little bit more. If it wern't for Wilford's friendship he'd still be in one of the carriages that slept the demons or Eldritch's all together.

Anti didn't mind his Eldritch form, but for Wilford he was just demon. He watched Wil sleep a little more before tasking himself in getting ready for bed, which really consisted of stripping down to his boxers and climbing into his hammock in the corner of the room.

"Where've you been?" Ah, so Wilford was awake.

"A walk, I did intend to get a snack but I got an earful from the doc." If he twisted it enough and looked at the right angle it wasn't quite a lie.

"Will I ever be invited on these elusive night walks?" Wil chuckled, putting a dramatic emphasis on some of the words and causing the other to roll his eyes.

"The trains dangerous at night."

"Dark one, please," Wil exclaimed, sounding offended at the thought of being unable to defend himself, "Do you know how many guns I own."

"Most of which are antiques and you fear firing them in case they break."

Wilford huffed and Anti held back a snicker.

"Henrik say anything else other than the telling off?"

"Oo-ee-oo ah-ah, ting-tang walla-walla bing-bang."

"Very funny." 

"You can't wield sarcasm against me for I am the king."

Wilford yawned, "Of course, your lordship, now, beauty sleep calls." Anti huffed in amusement, "You too, panda eyes really don't suit you."

"I'll have you know they're raccoon eyes, Pandas are too cuddly, racoon's are harbingers of chaos."

"Go to sleep."

The demon huffed, looking over as Wilford rolled onto his side facing away from the hammock. Anti lay back down, moving the blankets in the hammock around until comfortable, then eventually falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Two men stood in a room and a third sat behind a desk, the first stood before the desk and the second was beside the desk, standing close to the wall.

"The blood?"

"Here, I gambled a lot to get it for you, I think some payment is due Aut-" the mans voice caught in his throat, and then he began choking.

"For all your greed you'll be getting the payment you deserve," there was a pause, and the man at the desk spoke again, "the second man watches as the first man dies, such a fate should never befall him as he is actually worth more than the dirt of my shoes."

The one at the desk placed his pen down, inspecting the vial in his other hand before removing the cork, dipping his pinky finger into the dark and still warm blood vial, then holding the blooded finger to the light, almost squinting at it.

"This is more impressive than initially thought. Demon and Eldritch, mixed. Tell me, how many souls do you think such a creature would need to eat?"

The second thought, and then stated that it possibly needed more than it was being fed.

"Is this for your collection?" The second asked.

"Yes." The other rested his elbows on his desk, hands clasped together around the vial, "I aim to know all, ant study even the rarest of anomalies. Although I may have glimpses of future, that is simply a future, of many possible ones, and although I may write for a person, writing too long is tiring."

The second stood in silence, the other unclasped one hand to write a small something, and then the vial was in the seconds pocket. Neither moved, but the vial of blood had been placed there.

"Find it for me, and bring it here. Try not to cause too much suspicion or trouble." The man at the desk smiled, a smile concealed by his hands before him.

"Don't test my patience Dark. You have two months."

\---

Dark stood out by the tracks, a black figure against the blue haze of dusk. He waited, and listened, noticing the tracks rattling first before the train in the distance, the engine ever a shade of devils temptations and red. The train passed, the Murder of crows considered the possibility Dark had come to watch, but as the last carriage past, Dark stuck his arm out, and then he was on the ledge at the back of the train, a door right behind him.

Dark stepped into the train and was met by a German accent.

"That iz not zhe usual way people get onto zhis train."

"Suit yourself, now, are you interested in any form of reading from tarot to palm, or are you after healing, crystals or herbs, or perhaps you are here for an actually physical wound, in which case zhe 'doctah' part of 'witch doctor' applies."

"I'm fine thanks." And with that, Dark pushed his way to the next carriage, working his way forward until he found the first, or last, depending on which end of the train you started at, which, in most cases was the opposing end to Dark, but either way, he found the first, and most lavish, of a series of casino carriages. he put his hand in his pocket, turning the vial around as he scanned the room, before walking over to the most showy table of them all.

“Deal me in.”

“A hello would have been polite.” Dark cursed himself for not checking who was at the table first, he watched a set of small pale hands with black painted nails, that had seemingly been filed into ponts, deal cards, and then looked up.

“Wil?” For it clearly was Wil, the accent was practically unique, Dark didn’t recognise the stranger beside him, but it didn’t matter, for his plan he would spend no longer than a fortnight on the train. The first phase was identifying to whom the blood in the vial, which was now in his pocket, belonged to. Dark had supposed this would take no longer than three days, although, he was confident that he could do it in half the time, but, it was professional to build in time for error.

“We’re playing cheat since Anti here doesn’t feel like doing deals.”

The paler man simply nodded, looking over his cards, the fact his dark green hair had been pulled back into a man bun only enhanced his face of concentration. Dark looked back to Wil, sure, the pink was all new, but it was still Wil.

“Wil!” Dark whisper-shouted across the table, the pink man looked up, and frowned.

“Do I know you Friend?” Dark was shocked, and then mildly offended, mosly due to the fact the green haired ‘Anti’ Had begun to glare at him, as if Anti were some long time friend of Wil’s and he wasn’t.

“William, it’s me, Dark, how did you end up in such a sorry state?”

“D- ah, Dark. My apologies, things get a little muddled in here.” Wil set down his cards and stood, his so called guard dog standing too. Dark did the same so he wasn’t the only man seated “How about we go somewhere a little more private and catch up, I’ll introduce you to my friend Anti here.”

Dark was sure he’d sooner carve his eyes out and bite his tongue off than spend another moment with the green nuisance, but for Williams sake, he kept quiet.

They walked on until they reached a small seating area where the doors could be closed and windows drawn. “Now, catching up.”

“Where have you been all these years?” Anti frowned at the layering of Darks voice, at to anyone who didn’t know Dark, such as Anti, it was simply angry. Wilford, however, heard different, he heard the fear, and lonliness, as well as the feeling of failure, all buried deep under the anger, and it made him feel guilty.

“I’ve been on this train. I’ve been on this train for 47 years now Dark. It was the safest place to be.”

“From who? I told you once my Debt to the Author was done I would visit more often, I said I would help you hide, I was prepared to do anything.”

“No you weren't.”

“Excuse me?” Dark glared at Anti, who had been the source of the voice. He felt his aura cracking behind him and his shell splitting. How darethis green pest think he knew better, how dare he assume he knew the relationship between him and Wil, how dare it even sit there and listen to matters that weren’t his own.

“Dark, Dark, I’m sorry, but I had to go, I understand it upset you, and I understand how much change has happened may have upset you too. But please, think of it like this, with me locatable, how many times did that fiend use it against you? How many times did you come to wherever you had hidden me and find that I had wrecked the place, or that Abe was only three steps behind, or that I didn’t even recognise the world around me?”

Dark didn’t answer, he knew how he kept hiding Wil wasn’t good for his mental state, but there was too much on line, he had to keep Wil safe, no matter if he were a friend or just someone who was conveniently there. It was only when William was gone had it ripped through him how much he had needed the company. Without Wil he was just the demonic entity, emotionless apart from the broken rage and desire for revenge harboured by the fragments of soul he had.

“Dark, here I have had a fresh start, lets keep it at that.”

“And what of Anti?”

“The higher ups underestimated Wilford and sent their worst Demon to guard him.” he butted in.

“Worst demon?”

“Dark, how can you look at him and think he’s not the worst demon, firstly he pouts if i don’t share sweets, that’s more cute than scary.”

Dark looked at Anti for a moment, if this was the Demon protecting William on the nightmare train, he hoped Anti was capable. Although, now that he watched Anti more for Demonic features rather than just a reason to hate him more something seemed, . .off.

“You’re not entirely demon are you? what’s the other half?”

“Doesn’t  matter, I’ve kept Wilford safe and seeing your attitude about it you should be grateful.” And that was that.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark was overall a bit baffled with how William ended up on the train, or why the demon called Anti addressed him as 'Wilford' but it didn't matter, it was a coincidental run in. He had to look for the Demon with Eldritch blood. 

He had asked earlier what sort of creatures lived on the train, he had asked Anti since Wilford had gone for a bath and told Anti to keep Dark company, which, the other had not looked too happy about. But he had asked Anti and received an extensive list that lead from skinwalker to witch and werewolf to vampire. Eldritch was included on the list, which made Darks job both considerably easier in the fact there were Eldritch's aboard, but harder, in the fact there were many Eldritch's aboard. Overall, he was still at square one.

He had insisted to William that he needed to stay on the train as he was looking for something, but he didn't specify what. In response William had insisted that Dark stay in his room. Overall, it was a nice room, and the amount of antiques defiantly suited William, but he was a little baffled when Anti followed them in and climbed into a hammock in the corner.

In the end he and Wil were in the king sized bed, and Anti lay in his hammock. It was quiet for the first half an hour or so, but then Anti got up and left.

"Wil."

"Don't worry, he's just on a night roam of the train."

"He does this often?"

"He usually goes for something to eat. Whatever the not demon half is, he isn't fed enough souls to suffice."

Dark moved from facing away from Wil to then laying on his back. "Do you ever go?"

"Anti says the train is too dangerous at night, he says the Eldritch's like to roam around in their true forms then."

"He says?"

"I believe the part about their true forms, and I appreciate he tells me, being honest, they really do give me the jitters."

"You don't believe its as dangerous as he says."

"Dr. Schneeplestien takes midnight walks."

Ah. "What is it you. . . dislike? about Eldritch's."

"The darkness of them all reminds me too much of the house, that and. . . you remember that time you came home and my leg was all torn, I told you a coyote had tried to kill ol' Wil. . ."

"It wasn't a coyote." Dark let out a breath, it wasn't quite a sigh, but close enough, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You knew how I was back then, I could be as sharp as a switch blade yet the next moment I would spew nonsense." Wilford turned his head to Dark, "Would you really have believed me? 'It was a black humanoid mass that kept changing and growling.'"

"I suppose."

They lay there in silence for a further half hour before Anti walked back in, closing the door behind him and slumping into his hammock.

"Did you get a snack."

"No souls, Henrik stopped me."

"What did you and him do for over forty five minutes."

"He was trying to convince me to 'be more open' and 'stop aggrivating management'."

Wilford let out an amused huff.

"Night Wilford."

"Why do you call him that?" 

Anti glared at Dark for interrupting their night time routine, but left it to Wil to explain.

"Dark, after getting on this train, I was starting a new, putting it all behind me, William is still who I am and was, but my name is Wilford Warfstache."

Dark puzzled over this, and then nodded.

"Goodnight Wilford."

"Goodnight to you too Dark. Night Anti, sleep well."

And that was that.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark had searched, he had told Wilford he needed to complete his job, and then he had gotten on with it. He had tried talking to Anti, asking him about train residents, he had talked to a kitchen imp, a witch who seemed rather attached to cats, he'd talked to the witch doctor, Henrik, who seemed a sensible man, he had talked to a zombie that was sat in Henrik's 'office' for lack of a better word.

He had gone on to talk to many demons too, but none half Eldritch. Eventually at around early evening of the fifth day he had given up.

He had adapted a routine of searching, and when the evening came the train was filling with visitors and he couldn't continue like this. He went and sat with Will- Wilford, Anti was stood beside him, looking rather professional in his waist coat, presumably either a uniform or something Wilford forced him to wear. Although, in the end, the gauges in his ears balanced it out.

"Dark! You're lucky, we were only just starting. Anti, do me a favour and re-deal the cards." Anti, to Dark's amusement, huffed in annoyance, but did so.

"You remember how to play sevens don't you?" Dark nodded, looking at the other person at the table, a man in his mid-twenties who was wearing a suit and glasses and had his hair slicked back.

The man noticed him staring and put out his hand, "Hi, I'm Bim, Bim Trimmer. I don't live on the train but I drop in from time to time."

Dark noticed an almost golden shine in Bim's eyes, 'werewolf.' He mentally noted.

"Anti, tell me your playing." Anti, at this point looked a little irritated by Wilford.

"I've dealt three piles, you, Bim, and Dark."

"Surely you can quickly deal a fourth." Anti scowled, then shot a glare at Dark when he saw the sides of Darks lips twitch in amusement, but Anti re-dealt again, and then sat at the table.

"You owe me Warfstache." Wilford chuckled.

"I can do your washing up duties on Wednesday, as long as you keep me company." Antis eyes practically lit up at the offer.

"Its a deal, now who has the seven of diamond's?"

Their game of sevens ended up being a lot of cheep, annoying bargaining stand offs, but in the end, Bim lost.

Bim was just standing to leave when the train ground to a halt, something Dark had thought impossible. Bim fell back into his chair and there was a moments silence before everyone started muttering. A few people, including Anti, stood, however, Dark felt as if it were almost against the rules to stand in that moment, perhaps it was a safety precaution set in place by the train. Despite his every instinct, he sat, watching everyone else's bafflement.

There was a flicker in the gas lights, and suddenly a shadowed mass crashed through the window of the carriage, beings nearby were thrown onto the floor as this mass slowly formed into a clawed but somewhat humanoid thing. The next thing Dark noticed was that Anti was now placed between him Wilford and Bim, and the thing. Shielding them, he realized. Dark watched the thing look around, felt panic in his gut as it watched Wilford for an oddly long amount of time, and almost gave a shout as it lunged at Wil.

Only to be met with a snarling Anti. Dark had to do a double take, Antis teeth were elongated, his fingers blackened towards the end into claws, and his eyes were the inky black of all demons.

He watched the scuffle of claws and snarling in horror, the thing managed to rake its claws down Anti's chest, ripping the waist coat and tearing into flesh, as Anti tried to do similar. Anti almost fell back trying to dodge a swipe at his eyes, and Dark feared the worst, but then the demon bit the shadows hand, black blood running down his chin, and then he released it, slowly driving the thing back until it was forced off the train.

Only then did Dark find the capacity to stand, just as Anti fell.


	6. Chapter 6

Dark moved to help Anti but suddenly there were an array of figures surrounding Anti and a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to face Wilford who looked infuriatingly cheerful for what just happened.

"Wil, he's hurt, he was bleeding out, aren't you concerned?! He's your friend isn't he?"

"Darky, relax, he's been taken to the doctor, Schneep will make sure he's right as rain." Wil paused and looked at Dark with a sincere look, "Why don't you sit down, you don't look so good."

Dark did so, then he looked back at the hole in the carriage, but the figures, and Anti, were gone. In fact, the hole in the side of the carriage itself was slowly closing up, as if someone reversed time and everything flew back into place. Darks head hurt thinking about it so he looked back to Wilford. "Aren't you going to go and see him? He put himself in harms way for you Wilford."

"Dark, listen, some people come onto this train, and make a stupid bet, and then when it affects them badly or they loose, instead of realizing they shouldn't have made such a bet. . . they blame me." Wil paused, looking at Dark to see if he was following on, "Then they get all angry, all 'you ruined my life' and 'You are the bad guy' and then they send things after me. That's why always with me you see, he protects me." 

"He's injured."

"And we won't be let into Schneep's room for a while, that's how he operates so don't get your knickers in a twist."

Dark nodded, although he wasn't going to just let this go, sure, he had spent years hiding and protecting William, but Anti had seemed almost ready to die for Wilford. He wondered if Wilford was even aware of this, considering his grasp on the concept of death was, well, slippery.

"You say that Anti will have been taken to Dr. Schneeplestien?"

"Yes, say Dark, how about we call it a night, this whole thing seems to have rattled you."

Dark looked outside, the sky was no longer the darkened blue of dusk, it was nearing pitch blackness, but it still felt rather early. He looked back to Wil and nodded. "Of course. Will we be going back to your room?"

"Well, most other spaces are occupied, how about some cake? Sugar to calm the nerves."

"Preferably chocolate." Dark stood and followed Wil, trying to wrap his head around all that had happened. Only to realize he was no closer to achieving his objective and that he was going to run out of time soon.

\---

Dark lay awake, staring at a wall of the room that was covered in antique guns, odd paintings, display cases of dried flowers or butterfies, and other odd trinkets. He faced away from Wil, listening to Wilford's snoring, he had already waited an hour to ensure Wilford wasn't faking it. A pocket watch on the desk read 12:43 and he couldn't wait any longer, he was sure Wilford was asleep.

Dark climbed out of the bed, creeping around the room and getting dressed. He took a last look at Wil's sleeping face over his shoulder before closing the door. He looked either way along the carriage and then made his way toward the Doctors quarters.

Dark stared at the door to Schneep's room for some time, doing his fourth triple check, he put his hand on the door again, pushing it open. Dark felt the vaguest feeling that he really shouldn't be doing this, just as he stepped in. Looking around the room, there was a desk in the corner, shelves of files, a whole cabinet of odd jars and even more storage cupboards. On the other side, was a row of beds and then a curtain of beads, presumably separating the doctors cabin from his sleeping area. Dark crept over, keeping his footsteps soft and his breathing shallow as he reached the beads. Taking a breath, he put his hand to one side of the curtain, doing a mental countdown, then he whipped the curtain aside and almost gave a shout.

On the other side was a tall figure, that's was so inky black it both blended in with the darkness, but was too dark to blend in at all. It had one eye on its head, and antlers, that then softened and became wings, which folded up and became pointed ears, which then split into three pairs of ears. As Dark watched this, he realised that all of the figure was changing, constantly moving. 

After a moment of him watching the creature and the creature, looking rather startled, watching him, he spoke, "You're Eldritch, aren't you?"

The creature made a chittering sound and bobbed its head. Which Dark took as yes.

"What are you doing here?"

It was only then he heard footsteps behind him, along with Dr Schneeplesteins accent, "I could ask you the exact same question."


	7. Chapter 7

Dark whipped around, facing the witch doctor, only to realize his mistake and turn so he was side on, able to look between the Eldritch and Dr. Schneeplestien. 

"I was just coming to check on Anti, Wilford said not to worry about him but the clawing the thing did to his chest looked fatal."

"I have sorted out the gash. You have seen Anti, now you may leave." The doctor put down a mug of something or other on the desk. Before moving halfway across the room towards Dark. The being behind Dark started to chitter nervously.

"Seen Anti? The beds are empty."

"Not the brightest one." Schneep commented, walking over to his desk and sitting down, "Have a seat."

Dark walked over, sitting down, he could hear the padding of the eldritch behind him, the sound changing to that of a dog walking on a kitchen floor as its feet presumably morphed and changed. Schneep took a sip of whatever liquid was in the mug, sighing and looking at the eldritch that had crouched its tall form next to schneep and sat on the floor, its head only reached their shoulders. Any antlers or horns not included.

"May I ask why you are on the train? You turn up a week ago with a purpose, you're looking, for something, or someone."

Schneep leaned forward and Dark felt under pressure to be honest. Missing the way the witch doctors eyes started to glow.

"I work for a man called the Author. He likes to collect rare specimens."

"And I suppose someone on this train is to be kidnapped and put in his personal zoo." Schneep spat.

"You seem angry."

"A dear friend died protecting his husband from the author. You shall have no one from this train. In fact." Schneep picked up an umbrella, pointing it at Dark who scrambled out of his chair as the doctor stood. "You can leave right now, I don't want anything to do with him or associates."

"No, no, you misunderstand, I'm only working for him as I'm indebted to him. I'm not here because I like him." 

"Indebted?" Schneep considered the word, frowning. "How much does the author trust you?"

"I've been under him for a considerable time due to this debt. Although, from how he has been speaking recently, I may be done after this task or the next."

"And what would that task be?"

"I can't say." Dark uttered, knowing the words were a mistake as soon as they passed his lips.

"Oh, and why would that be?" Henrik asked, eyebrow raised, looking like a cat that had trapped a particularly large rat.

"You might attempt to get in the way."

"You're right. I will." Henrik said, a determined look upon his face. "You've been asking around for Eldritch's, though I'd hazard a guess you're after a specific one." The being next to Henrik started to chitter and the witch doctor sighed, turning to it, unphased by the mouths that covered its torso.

"You my friend, need to stop hiding."

In reply the eldritch gave a feline growl.

"I'm not arguing with you like this, turn back." Henrik said, "I don't care that Dark is here. I also advise Dark sit back down, he doesn't know what he's messing with when he came in here."

Dark complied and sat down, attempting to see through Henrik as the inky black of the eldritch shrunk and gained colour and texture, turning into a man.

"Anti?"

"Not a word to Wilford or I'll rip your throat out myself."

"But you-" Dark paused, letting this all sink in, putting a hand into his pocket and holding onto the vial. Anti said he was only half demon.

"No buts, please, Wilford won't want to be anywhere near me if he finds out, he'll be afraid of me, I'm supposed to be protecting him, I won't be able to do that if he's scared shitless of what I am, i- i-"

Dark looked at the demon- half demon, before him, Anti sounded on the verge of tears, he was terrified. Terrified of the thought of a reality where Wilford was afraid of him. Dark took a moment, reflecting on his own feelings, his morals, Anti's feelings.

He was supposed to hand Anti over to the Author, that was that. 

"You love him." Anti looked up at Dark from where he sat n the floor, not answering, but his eyes betrayed him.

"How about we go to bed and pretend this didn't happen."

Henrik took a breath to protest the idea but Anti seemed in agreement, shooting him a glare.

"Go back to bed, I'll follow later."

Dark nodded, got up, and left. Anti sighed, standing.

"Be careful friend."

"Henrik, its fine."

"Remember Edward, and Issac."

Anti looked at Henrik's face properly, remembering Henrik's colleague and friend, Edward.

"He died protecting Issac from the Author." Henrik added, Anti nodded and made a step towards the door, "We don't know who he's after, but be careful around Dark."

"Got it Doc."

"Be careful."

"Sleep well."


	8. Chapter 8

Anti lay in his hammock, watching the first light of dawn push through the carriage window. He felt sick in his stomach, and throat, it was worry, he knew that much. He had stayed up all night, Worrying. How was he supposed to relax now, Dark- he didn't know, the whole situation made him want to curl up on top of a bonfire and stay there for the rest of his years.

He couldn't though, because he had a task. Because he had to protect Wilford, because he wouldn't fail.

Because he loved Wilford.

Anti's throat tightened, he looked over at Dark, who was facing towards him, asleep, and Wil, who faced away, the rays of dawn illuminating his face. 

Someday he may tell Wilford. He didn't know what.

Anti's whole day was spent distracted, his head chasing in circles around what happened in Henrik's office. Around Wilford and Dark and the possibility of the author boarding the train. He didn't want to loose anyone to the author as Henrik had.

Wilford had noticed Anti's distractedness when he dropped half the deck whilst shuffling. Come to think of it Dark had seemed even more distant than usual. He had been talking to odd people, that was usual, but every time he saw Anti he seemed to pause or hide.

Wilford pondered over if they had somehow fallen out.

By the end of the day Anti felt exhausted, he ended up stood on the balcony at the back of the train, simply watching things pass and wishing he had something to relieve stress, be it weed, Alcohol or just some cigarettes. He ended up sitting down and he probably fell asleep as the next thing he knew the door beside him was closed and someone was stood over him.

"Anti?"

His breath caught in his throat at Wilford's concern, he kept his eyes closed to avoid crying.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You seemed off all day today, and you haven't come to bed yet, its dark and-"

Anti sat up, cursing himself, "Wilford, what have I told ye about walking the train after lights out."

"I wasn't going to send Dark after you. Especially after all the avoiding each other you did."

"That obvious huh?" Anti sighed in defeat.

"You can trust me."

'Yeah but I don't want you to fear me.' Anti thought.

"Anti?" He opened his eyes and looked up at Wil, the pink mans head was tilted in curiosity like that of a puppy.

"'M fine Wil."

"Really now?"

. . .

"Can I sit down?"

Anti nodded and Wilford sat next to him, leaning on the door and in effect making it unopenable. He held an arm out and the smaller being leant on him, Wilford put his arm around Anti and relaxed, giving the other time to think and speak.

Eventually Anti took a breath, "There's a few things, and they're all going around in circles, and you deserve to know. I'm sorry for like, not saying earlier but, it all just, builds up and screws around, ye know?"

Wilford nodded, "Its okay, start with whichever one suits you."

"Its- I uh, well-" Anti bit his lip, "Yesterday I was with Henrik due to my injuries an' crap but for whatever reason Dark came to find me and so Schneep confronted him and such, but like, he asked why Dark was here and its not. . ." Anti trailed off, trying to think how to word this. He was about to tell Wilford that an old friend of his was working for the enemy.

"Anti, whatever it is, its okay."

Anti nods, biting his lip and trying not to embarrass himself further by crying.

"Dark works for the Author, ye remember the name right? The one who killed-" Anti choked back tears, very annoyed with himself. Wilford nodded, rubbing Anti's back comfortingly. Anti closed his eyes and leaned into Wil's chest. "Did ye know?"

"I knew he worked for someone who he said was rather cruel and that he was a collector of sorts. But no, I didn't know it was him."

Anti nodded, leaving a silence to just enjoy how warm Wilford was. Then the pink man broke it.

"Any other things? . . . Not to pressurize you, but I care."

Anti stayed quiet, thinking it over, he owed Wilford the truth, and it wasn't fair if Dark knew and Wil didn't.

"There's- I donno, I'm worried you won't like it."

"Anti, it doesn't matter, I owe you my life countless times, and I care for you. You can be open, its okay."

"No, I mean like, you won't like me."

"Over a small trouble of yours? Anti, its probably trivial, your brain has just. . . blown it out of proportion."

Anti gave Wil a small smile and nodded, before standing. "If you wanna go inside you can. . . you'll probably feel safer."

Wilford didn't move and just gave Anti a pointed glare as if to say 'get on with it.'. So Anti sighed, stepping as far as he could away from Wilford before pausing.

Wilford watched, and waited, and just when he was convinced Anti was going to back out Antis skin started to darken, starting with veins going black, until the veins weaved across his whole body and his clothing melted into the inky blackness. There was a slight cracking as his legs elongated and arms lengthened out.

Wil understood why Anti was so hesitant now, as before him stood an Eldritch. Wil sat up a little, him and the being watching each other, the being crouching its spindly form down to his level.

"You're an Eldritch? But. . . I thought you w- half demon." Wil realized, "The other half Was Eldritch, wasn't it? That's why you didn't just say Tiefling."

The being chirped and nodded, blinking once, and opening a mass of eyes across its body. Wil watched it change form constantly, almost like that of a liquid.  
"Anti?" Wil reached a hand out, slightly nervous it would just be bitten off, but to his surprise, the being pressed its head into the hand, 'Like a cat' Wil realized. "Do you want a scratch behind the. . . ever changing not- ears? -Occasional Antlers?"

The Eldritch- Anti, chittered in what Wilford could only take as an excited tone, and so Wilford scratched, the texture was odd, like, smooth glossy fur, but glossy to the point it may just be oily skin, Wilford couldn't tell. After a few moments of scratching a quiet rumble came from Antis chest, it took a moment for Wilford to realize it to be purring, then he smiled. "Adorable."

Anti chose that moment to ruin it all and lick Wilford's hand, all in all, it felt like a tongue, just a weirdly long one, but Wil pulled his hand away to wipe the slobber off, before standing up.

"Thank you for trusting me, Anti."


	9. Chapter 9

Dark sat against the headboard of the bed, facing the door.

Wilford had just left. What had compelled him to? From the way he spoke of Anti's warning before he had no intention of night walking. He knew that dangerous things were out there. What if he ran into Anti?

Would Anti be upset with Warfstache or vexed with Dark for letting him go?

Dark listened to beyond the door, trying to hear something other than the huff of the engine and clack of wheels in the gloom. He considered going after Wilford, but considered Anti would find it suspicious if he found him on a night walk, then he'd run and tell the German and Dark would be evicted from the train faster than he could say 'I'm changing my mind.'

Although Dark hadn't figured out if that was true or not. Surely he wasn't going to risk all those years on one creature. All those tasks from the Author and all the things he had done.

But then, taking Anti, it would ruin Warfstache emotionally and leave him at such a risk. Dark wasn't sure if he wanted the guilt.

He considered the Authors location, and how much security he kept. The few minions he had were disposables, a means of him hearing of danger and leaving them as bait whilst he either ran or prepared a trap. To stop the Author you needed to prevent him from writing, unfortunately, he had gotten used to the authors habit of having pens on him at all times, and note books everywhere.

Dark shook his head. He couldn't believe he was considering this over some creature. Anti could break out by himself surely?

Dark shook his head and lay back down, the thoughts festering until he fell into an uneasy slumber.

\---

Anti woke up and looked around, stretching his neck from the cramps of falling asleep leaning on something and shuffling to try and get rid of the numbness. He and Wil had ended up staying outside with a bunch of old blankets and watched the landscape run by. Wilford had asked the occasional question but Anti felt very fortunate he was still here.

"Sleep well love?"

Oh, and that he had agreed to that.

"Back hurts a little but the blanket was a good idea."  
"Should we go inside and perhaps take a bath or do something to warm up a little?"

"Yeah. . . in a moment."

Wilford nods, pulling Anti closer to him and grinning to himself, "You know you never told me that you were adorable." he beamed even wider as Anti huffed, "You even purr."

"The the thing that purrs is also capable of killing you, and dont think this means you can go on night walks now."

"I would be with you though Anti, and you know I'm more than capable, as long as I've a gun nothing can kill ol' Warfie."

"its a good thing three in twenty of your antiques actually fire then huh?" 

"I would prefer you respected them and stop calling them antiques." Wilford retorted, shuffling to sit up properly.

"Or what? Will they start crying?"

Wilford shook his head, smiling as he stood up, helping Anti up and gathering up the blanket. "You put this blanket into a washing trolley and I'll go and run us a bath, how does that sound?"

"It's a deal."

\---

"I need your help."

"Really, and vhat would i be helping you with, hopefully nothing big hm?" the witch doctor mocked, turning back to his desk to continue looking through papers. Dark chewed the inside of his cheek, trying to think a way of wording this, Henrik had no reason to trust him, and he was asking a very large favour.

"I just wanted to know if you ever fought the Author himself, when he came for your friend?"

"And why do you need to know that?"

"I've come to a decision." 

"Oh really now." Schneep continued his paperwork, raising an eyebrow mockingly evrn though the other couldn't see it.

"I plan to take down the Author."

Dr Schneeplestien turned to face Dark properly. "To do so you would have to kill him otherwise he could come back."

"Then so be it."

"I would laugh if I didn't know you were the serious type." 

"So?"

"If you can deprive him of the means of writing he is just like the rest of us." Schneep said "But know that he is not above carving the words into his fleash if he is desperate." 

"Thank you." Dark stood up, thinking.

"I advise you sit back down."

"And why would that be?"

"You think I will pass up an opportunity to kill the Author. You tell me his habits, I am willing to help you."  
"In exchange for what?"

"You will be the one taking the risks. Is that not the short straw without me adding more. Just don't go back on your words of killing him."

"I would never." Dark responded, and so the two began to plot, Dark drawing out Maps of the Authors locations, making notes of his habits and henchmen. Schneep telling Dark of how close he and his friend may have come to defeating the villian.


	10. Chapter 10

The Author tapped his pen against his desk, Dark had been taking longer than expected and although he had got time left, the Author felt perhaps he could send some help. He picked the vial out of his pocket, the blood had gotten rather viscous but he was still able to swirl it around.  
"You know, perhaps I should have just sent a bloodhound and someone who is good with poisons." 

He spoke, the only other in the room didn't respond, he was only there to guard, but the Author continued regardless. "I bet that would have gotten the Eldritch demon back to me faster than Dark and his matriculated planning. Though we do love Dark, he's always gotten me some of the more interesting specimens."

The Author looked up, grinning, "Although, it can't hurt to send someone to check upon him."

\---

Wilford and Anti ended up keeping their underwear on in the bath to 'avoid awkwardness' as Anti put it. Wilford had ran them a hot bath and the two had got in. Anti seated between Wilford's legs.

Anti leant back into the other as he massaged suds into Anti's hair, chuckling as the other began to purr.  
"Adorable."

Much to Wilfords disappointment Anti gave a huff and stopped, "Shut up, its just an automatic thing, okay?"

"Then why haven't you done it before?"

"... Because I was holding back,.. Just, forget it."

"If you say so Love." Wilford smiled, continuing, "You know, I don't know how we didn't get together sooner."

"Because I'm part Eldritch?" Anti suggested, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Now you're just being rude." Wilford paused, "You know I didn't think about how we're going to wash the soap off." 

"Use a jug or something."

Wilford shrugged and cupped his hands into a bowl, bringing water up from the bath to ontop of the demons head, trying to wash the suds off. Anti grinned and rolled his eyes.  
"I'll be a prune before this works." 

"It would suit your personality."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Shrivelled and grumpy."

"Am not!" He exclaimed, "You're lucky I love you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

\---

Dark found Anti and Wilford sat eating what presumably was lunch, looking rather happy with eachother. He sat down opposite and Wilford looked up, smiling at Dark.  
"Dark! Lovely to see you, and We've something to tell you." He beamed, "Anti and I are courting."

"Dating is more modern." Anti grumbled, a blush on his ears.

Dark nodded, this didn't effect the plan, there was nothing wrong with them being romantically involved, Wilford is capable of handling his own emotions and hasn't needed Dark in years. Dark realized he must have zoned out as Wilford was suddenly clicking his fingers in front of his face.  
Wil sat back when Dark blinked, "Oh good, you're awake."

"Yes, right. I need to tell you something concerning the Author as he isn't aware yet but I don't plan upon completing my current task." Dark said, "However, to truly escape and feel safe, I plan upon taking him down."

There was a pause as the words sunk in, Wilford had only heard of the Author from Dark but he was aware he was dangerous. Anti had heard Henrik talk of him on few occasions as a word of warning. That some humans meddled in things they shouldn't and became worse than demons and felt they were god's.

"As in dead?"

"Right."

Wilford raised his eyebrows at Darks solmuness, the implications sinking in, "You're going to kill him?"

"What part of dead escapes your understanding?" Dark replied, irritation seeping into his voice.

Anti waited for a moment, practically able to hear the gears turning in Wilford's brain. Then he asked the crucial question, "Why?"

Dark looked at the table, then reached into his pocket. Taking a deep breath and running a thumb over the vial of blood- Anti's blood- he looked back up and Wilford and Anti were watching him. Awaiting his answer.  
Just as he was ready to confess the train pulled to a halt. Dark saw Anti stand up on instinct, alert and stood between Wilford and the aisle of the carriage, occasionally checking behind him for anything outside the window.

"The boss says you're taking your time Dark."  
Dark cursed mentally, looking down the aisle to see two masked figures- fox masks to be specific. He stepped out, preparing a thin layer of aura to protect himself should they shoot.

"I like to be sure that I've been subtle with my work as well as swift. Unlike your preference of kidnapping the target." He responds, holding his hands behind his back.

"The boss reckons you've found the target, so what's the delay?"

"The collector should be aware that it's very difficult to cause the disappearence of a target who is known to many people. " Dark said, "He will have to wait to collect this creature, as he has before."

"Who are your friends Dark? Introduce us?"

"We don't have time for this." The other masked man said, "Dark, hand me the vial."

Dark froze, so they planned on sniffing him out. He put his hand in his pockets, running his fingers over the vial. He then made a show of checking other pockets.  
"I must have left it in the carriage I'm staying in."

One huffed but the other didn't change composure.  
"We don't need it." He said before taking a sharp inhale. He slowly exhaled and looked over Darks shoulder, at Anti.

Dark watched both foxes hone in on Anti, they seemed to freeze for a moment, and then one launched forth. Dark stepped forward, his aura flaring to stop him, but the fox slapped his chest, Dark barely noticed the paper stuck to him as his aura dropped and he was overcome with a numb feeling, as if his very life force was dropping out of him.

Wilford fired a shot and in return one threw a knife. Caught by a clawed inky hand, the eldritch looked back at the foxes. The masks looked like they were grinning. It growled, dropping the blade and closing its eyes, a gaping mouth appearing down its torso.  
Wilford saw one of them ready a gun and went to shout but it was over too late. Anti hit the ground, a dart sticking out of him. One of the foxes picked up Anti, the other kept a gun trained on Wilford, both of them walked to the end of the carriage and got off of the train.

Wilford sat in the booth, panting, why hadn't he moved? He always promised Anti he could look after himself. He barely did anything.

Something shook Wilford out of his self pitying trance, he jumped up and went over to Dark. He looked pale, paler than usual. Wilford looked at the paper on his chest, pulling it off.  
Dark gasped and sat up, taking the paper from Wilford's hand, looking at it before ripping it up. Looking up at Wilford's confused face.  
"The paper was written on by the author. He thought there would be a possibility the foxes would fight me."

"What did they want with Anti?"

Dark shook his head, sitting himself up.

"Dark. What did they want with him?"

"Wilford, just-"

"No! He's just been kidnapped Dark, they used a tranquilizer strong enough for an eldritch. What are they after him for."

Dark looked at his lap, then up at Wilford. "The author heard of a demon cross eldritch being on this train and wanted it for his collection."

"Collection?"

"He collects rare things, artifacts, specimens, gems."

"You were sent here to capture Anti?"

"I changed my mind, you know this!"

Wilford paused, "Would you have changed your mind if I weren't attached to Anti?"  
Dark didn't answer. Wilford sat back down, taking deep breaths. The silence hung between the two, weighing down on Dark's conscious.

"Are you still going to kill the author?"  
Dark looked up, Wilford's face was unreadable, which was odd. Dark stood himself up, brushing his suit off, and holding a hand out to Wilford.

"I swear it, but first, let's visit the witch doctor."


End file.
